Mr Bennet Takes A Wife
by katiecav
Summary: The birth of a child is usually a large and wondrous affair in an estate. However that was not the case for those at Longbourn. After bringing forth their second child Mrs. Bennet passes from this world. How does this one event effect the characters we all have come to love. A story of loss, misunderstanding and eventually finding love again. The first in a series of stories.
1. An Author's Forward

Dear Reader,

Thank you for choosing this story out of the thousands there are to . Bennet Takes A Wife is the product of a love for all things Austen and my overactive imagination. I started this with no intention of publishing in any way but as these chapters sat collecting dust I found I could not help myself but to share my newest piece with you here. I hope that you all respond to my situations as I have.

In keeping with the style of Ms. Austen herself, I decided that instead of writing headings at the start of each chapter, as many are wont to do here, I set out to write this forward. This story is a take on an often repeated theme in fanfiction, a what if situation, though I hope that I have bought with my new characters some originality.

As of this time I have no editor (or beta) and am actively searching for one. If you are interested in helping me with this please send me a message. Or tell me so in a review. With that I give you the first chapter of Mr. Bennet Takes A Wife. Enjoy.

Kat


	2. Chapter One

**Chapter One**

The birth of a child is usually a large affair in an estate. Though expected as it may be of a gentleman and his wife to procure an heir, the likelihood of sickness and overall dangers typically related to childbirth, create a somber cloud over ones mind until both mother and child are clearly deemed fit. Once declared the entirety of the house would be able to take a collective breath that both mistress and babe were fine.

Thomas Bennet and those of the Longbourn estate, it seemed, would not be able to take such a breath.

Mr Bennet had entered into the marriage state but three years ago. His chosen wife was the daughter of a local tradesman. A respectable family with which Thomas' family had done business with for years. Though his parents would have much prefered that their heir marry one of the society ladies from town, that had never been what Thomas himself had wanted. As a rule, he avoided town whenever he could, though occasionally trips were necessary, as the local village did not often have what was needed. So he chose his wife from the local society.

Francis Smith had impressed him. She was beautiful. Infact most considered her the most beautiful girl in the county. She was fair, and slim, but had an athleticness about her that Thomas found very appealing. She always seemed to be of great mind, and manners, and Thomas knew that her upbringing had been sound, for Mr. Smith was a respected friend of his fathers. The conversations that they had during the earlier stages of their relationship proved to Thomas that she took an interest in the running of an estate, and that of a household. What Thomas didn't know was that Frannie Smith was a good actress. She had been instructed by her mother in the ways to secure her future husband and not soon after the ink was dry on the marriage licence Thomas was introduced to a different person.

She was short tempered, an uncontrollable gossip, and Thomas wondered how he had never managed to see these characteristics before they had taken their vows. He supposed he had been mostly shielded from her abrasiveness and demanding nature by her parents. Surely they knew had Thomas known, Frannie never would have been his choice of bride. Truly there was little felicity to be found as a result of his marriage.

The one bright spot, if it could be indeed called such, was that Thomas had found joy in that of his children. The Bennet's had welcomed their first child to the world not long after their marriage. Frannie immediately took to her room, claiming the most outrageous of things, but Mr. Bennet payed her little mind. Honestly Thomas was thrilled that Frannie had taken to her bed with aches and spasms, and the fact that it happened so quickly merely meant that he need not spend much time in her company. It was much the same with their second child. However, Mr. Bennet now supposed there was some truth in her complaints this time. For though after the birth of Jane, their eldest, Frannie was out nearly the next day, this time she could not find the strength to barely move.

Though Mr. Bennet did not love his wife, he was not a cruel man. He did not like to see her suffering. A woman that had always been so full of life, now lay tired and dying and he knew not what he could do to comfort her. He stayed by her side and they spoke at length, the topic of conversation was mostly settled on their children. She wanted him to promise that the girls would be well taken care of. That he wouldn't delay in going and hiring a good nanny and nursemaid. That he would make sure that they came with good credentials. She wanted him to give her dowry money to her girls for their own dowry's so that they could marry a respectable gentleman, like she had. He had smiled at her then. No they did not love each other, but they cared for one another. They stayed such, till finally Frannie Bennet slipped from this world.

Now Thomas sat in his study, a small bundle in his arms. His second daughter. Elizabeth Francis, did not cry she merely slept peacefully in her papa's arms, not knowing that he clung to her like a lifeline. What was he to do now? He supposed that life would move on. The world would not stop while his family grieved the loss of wife, mother, and mistress.

True, it was not unknown to the household staff that Mr Bennet had held his wife in a sort of light disdain, but he was also a gentleman and a kind master and would act accordingly. Mrs. Hill the housekeeper was actually quite surprised in his presence by his wife's side. She had never really seen her master and mistress interact in such a tender manner. It warmed her heart even for just a small moment in all the gloom. She was equally surprised when her master had insisted the wetnurse and nursemaid that had been brought to the property rest while they could. Indeed her master was a kind man. She would make sure that he was taken care of as well as the children. She owed it to her mistress to do so.


	3. Chapter Two: Four Years Later

**Chapter 2**

Mr. Bennet sighed and rubbed his tired eyes. Life at Longbourn had settled into a comforting routine. Thomas always broke his fast, as he read the morning paper. Then he would take a brief ride to the fields if the weather allowed. By the time his daughters had woken and began their lessons for the day, he would be settled in his book room where he would be for the rest of the morning. He would bury himself in checking the account books and responding to business correspondence. As the afternoon hours approached, Mrs. Hill, the place's elderly housekeeper, would quietly knock and discuss needed purchases for the day. She would show him her receipt book, which he would insist that it was unnecessary, and she would smile and shake her head. Then before she left she would ask if he would be joining the girls for tea. He always affirmed that he would. Thomas would then make a quick trip to the stables and check on a few things before he would head to the garden where his angels were waiting. Yes a comforting routine indeed, and it had been just so for the last four years.

It hadn't always been so, in fact it was more trying than he anticipated after Frannie's passing. The girls were still full young, and he nor his staff was not equipped to care for both a toddler and a baby. He had written to the only person that could have helped and she arrived just a short two weeks later. He never thought he would be so relieved to see her carriage again. She swept into the house as elegantly as a woman of her age could and demanded to see the children at once. When she was shown to the room where the whole of the family was awaiting her she simply nodded with a smile and said, "Do not fear my dears, for your grandmother is here." Yes Thomas was never so pleased to see his mother in all his life.

It was an adjustment having her back at the house with him, having just recently convinced her to move to London to be nearer her friends and his newly married sister. However, Thomas and the staff was relieved to have her. She saw to the hiring of an additional nanny and a wet nurse for Elizabeth and also took up the duties of the mistress of the home. With the children under the watchful eye of their grandmother Thomas was able to turn his attention to other matters. He focused solely on improving his estate, his wealth, and his standing within the local society. It certainly hadn't been an easy task.

While Thomas hated to think ill of his late father in any way, it was clear that he had done very little for the estate itself in his last years of life. It appeared that a good deal had to be done and Thomas set to rectifying things immediately. He needed to see that his children never had to bear the brunt of his ill preparedness. At the behest of his mother he made immediate improvements to the manor house, starting with simple maintenance and repairs, but soon the money ran thin. Though a practice typically frowned upon by those of the upper circle, Thomas took part of his remaining savings and invested in several local businesses, and soon he began to collect from their profits. Thomas then focused on taking on more tenants, he made sure that their residences and fields were well maintained. Taking weekly trips to the homes of his farmers became a part of life.

However, a thought that was never far from his mind was the entail on the property. Until it was resolved there would be no assurance of his family's security at Longbourn. The entail itself enacted by a relative long dead, who for a reason unknown to any living Bennet, had wanted to prevent the property from descending in the female line. Never before had this been a problem. Until now there had always been a male heir. The Bennet's had always been quite prompt in producing the needed male child. Though it was always possible that the heir would be produced at a later date, this was not enough of an assurance for Mr. Bennet.* Before long he had increased his wealth and his reputation to a degree that allowed him to take steps to end the entail. At the advice of Frannie's brother** Mr. Phillips, he had his solicitor draw up the paperwork that would be needed for a recovery. However he insisted that it not be filed until he had attempted to speak to his uncle. Thomas was able to convince the elder Mr. Collins that he was making a very generous offer. With his only child devoted to the cloth, Mr. Collins had no choice but to accept and the entail of Longbourn was no longer.

With no fear that Longbourn would be taken from his girls in the case of his passing he began the improvements to the manor itself. More than half a dozen rooms had been added in the past four years, including a large well stocked library, a music room in which his daughters would receive lessons by the best masters, and even an impressive ballroom, though Thomas had no real plans to use it much till the girls were older. Yes indeed, he was proud to say that it was now quite a handsome home. However, Thomas still loved the out of doors. So the house itself was surrounded by a well maintained park and beautifully blooming gardens in which his little girls now play.

He could not help but smile as he saw them. His two daughters were very much a study of contrasts. Jane, his eldest, looked very much like her mother. She was tall for her tender year of five and very thin. Her blonde hair was straight and hung to the middle of her back and her bright blue eyes were very striking in her pale face. Elizabeth on the other hand was far shorter than her elder sister, though only one year separated them in age. She was very much her sisters opposite in coloring and personality. Elizabeth had inherited her father's dark curly hair and the stormy gray eyes from her maternal grandmother. Thomas' mother always said that watching Elizabeth was like watching her daughter once again. Where Jane was quiet and reserved often to a worrisome degree, Elizabeth was precocious and never shied away from giving her opinion on whatever subject was being discussed. Both his girls were attended to by both a nanny and a governess, though the latter was just a recent addition to the staff. Mrs. Bennet had decided it was high time for the girls to be under stricter supervision and instruction than Mrs. Hill or Nanny Emily could provide. So, Miss Hamilton came to stay with the Bennetts.

She was a nice enough woman, Thomas supposed, if not a little bit snobbish at times. She was obviously very well brought up and came with excellent references, so Thomas had no reason not to take the woman on. She was here only on trial, but if the girls responded well enough Thomas supposed she would stay for the duration of Jane and Lizzy's education.

"Papa!" Elizabeth called out, having finally seen him approaching. She immediately broke from her nanny's grasp and ran toward him.

Thomas scooped her up with a large smile, "There's my Lizzy-bear." He started to tickle her little tummy. Jane gently pulled on his pant leg and smiled up at him. "And there's my little angel," he said bending and kissing her cheek. Jane blushed and took his hand and they walked to the tea table. "Mother," he stated in greeting as he leaned down to kiss her upturned cheek. Mrs. Bennet would then pour for them and the girls spent time with their beloved papa.

His relationship with his daughters wasn't typical, to be sure. In fact many would frown and whisper about how they behaved below their station, but Thomas could not find it in him to care. He loved his girls and wanted them to never doubt it. Though he tried to insure that his girls never wanted for anything, Thomas knew that something was missing from their lives. Though having their grandmother was a blessing. He also knew that his mother missed the company that town provided. They very rarely left their home, even in Hertfordshire.

Though they had received invitations to attend functions after that first year, he had never been able to bring himself to attend, and she acquiesced to his wishes. Social gatherings always seemed more a trial, than an enjoyable experience the first time and he doubted things had changed much. Whether this was because of how his last experience on the marriage market had ended or because he simply didn't trust his own judgement when it came to women, Thomas couldn't know. Looking now at his little girls he knew that he had to do this, not for himself, but for them. Reluctantly he excused himself from the girls as their tea time was ending, and went to write his brother a letter. It seemed a trip to town was in order.

_**Author's Note: First, Thank you everyone for your response to the first chapter. Literally blew me away. I've never gotten that kind of response right out of the gate with a story and it made me all sort of happy. I just wanted to clear up a few things since it was mentioned multiple times to me, and in case anyone was confused. I did take some creative licence with the family tree of the Bennet's. Mainly making the original Mrs. Bennet a Smith instead of a Gardner and then changing the Gardner's to be relations of Mr. Bennet. I don't think it is that much of a change...Mrs. Frannie Bennet's family was still in trade, Mrs. Phillips was her sister, and she was still utterly ridiculous. I wanted to include the Gardner's more into this story and the stories in the future that I have planned and that would not have really made since if I had kept things as they were. **_

_***the entail was something that I really didn't understand when I read the book, so I have done my own research. The process dates back to the feudal times in England however in the Regency and Georgian periods it was mainly used to ensure that the estate wasn't broken up into pieces by any one person therefore ensuring the estates longevity, and ranking. This meant that it limited the inheritance of the estate generally to the eldest male heir. If no heir was present then the estate was broken up and divided among the female descendants of the line in equal parts. In Pride and Prejudice, though no heir is in the immediate Bennet family their cousin Collins was close enough to qualify for the entail as stated by the law. Although all he had to do to break the entail was state that he didn't want it (and since he was a clergyman and already had his own living with the Great Lady Catherine I really think it was bloody greedy not to renounce). If no other male heirs were present then the entail would be broken and Mr. Bennet would be able to do with Lonbourne as he saw fit.**_

_****It was very common in that time to refer to you in law's as if they were your own blood relations. Therefore your brother-in-law would be referred to as brother. **_


	4. Chapter 3: London

**Sorry if you got an alert twice for the same chapter, but a reader pointed out to me that I had used the word okay which wasn't very period of me. I'm sorry that I didn't catch it before I posted, I always try to, but like I said I need a beta. anyway...read on if you haven't read it already.**

**Chapter 3**

Mr. Edward Gardner smiled down at the letter he now held in his hands. It was a testament to it's author. Short and rather abrupt, with a small amount of brashness that somehow managed not to offend. Thomas had been stubborn and alone for far too long. Edward was happy to see that his brother would not be wallowing in his own self pity for any longer, or at least not for long if the ladies of the ton, and his mother had anything to do with it. Henrietta Bennet had allowed Thomas his way before, she had allowed him to settle down with a country lass and it had ended in tragedy for all involved. No He would not be allowed to be left to his own devices this time. Edward chuckled and called for his wife to come into the room.

She was close by as usual and she glided into the room with a grace that still brought a smile to Edward's face. She was still as beautiful as the day that he had met her. Nothing had changed her in his eyes and he was sure nothing would. He could only hope that his brother would find such felicity in his next marriage.

"Yes my dear?" she asked with a smile seeming to know where his mind had taken him. She walked directly over to his side of the desk and sat on the arm of his chair.

He looked up at her at with an indulgent smile. It was moments like these that he was loath to let slip away, as he feared would become the case, if he was correct in assuming she was in fact increasing. He sighed and put his fears aside for the moment. "We will be having company in a short while my love. It appears as if your brother has decided to come to town for the season." He indicated the letter on his desk.

Her eyebrows shot up into her hairline. It was very unlike her brother to visit town, let alone during this time. And he never visited. "Decided or was forced by Mother?"

Edward tried to hold back the bark of laughter unsuccessfully. "Go ahead, my love. You may read the letter."

That was all that Madaline needed before she excitedly reached for the correspondence.

My Dear Brother,

I hope that this letter finds you and your wife in good health. Those at Longbourn are all well, though I have more aches in my joints than I remember having in past seasons. A curse of having young children, I suppose. It probably comes as a surprise that I am writing. I know that I have not been the best correspondent, and for that I apologise. I fear I have much to apologise for, but it can only be done sufficiently in person. Mother insists that I have become too much of a recluse. It truly has been far too long since I've seen either you or my sister. I hope that the children are all well. Life here at Longbourn has not changed for the most part. You may tell Madeline that mother hired Ms. Hamilton as she suggested and the girls have taken to her quite well.

The purpose for my letter is as follows. It is long past the time for me to find a new bride. The girls are in need of a permanent female influence on their lives and mother grows bored here in the country. Therefore, I have decided to relocate to London for the duration of the season. I have taken the liberty of sending word and having mother's townhome opened and hope that you and Madeline will visit us when we arrive. I expect it to be in no more than a fortnight, before we reach town.

Regards

Thomas Bennet

Madeline couldn't help but chuckle at her brother's abruptness. She was happy to see that that much of his personality had not changed since they had last seen each other. It had indeed been a long time. Not since that first year after the death of his wife, had they been able to meet. Her own pregnancies had not been easy ones and Edward was loath to see her travel at that time, and with two little ones of his own Thomas found it an impossible journey for him as well. She hoped beyond all hope that he was serious in moving on. She doubted however in his motives.

"Well what say you? Shall we make plans to call?" Her husband asked with a sly smile. He already knew the answer though. It had broke her heart when her brother had pushed her away after Frannie's death. Madeline only nodded with a smile. Edward leaned up and kissed her on the cheek. She placed a hand on his face and touched her lips to his. When she left the study some time later he set to writing a response to Thomas.

It was two weeks later when the missive came to their home, informing them that the Bennet's had arrived safely in London and that Thomas wished for them to call that day. It was just like him, to forget that they might have other plans. However, seeing as Madaline had kept their social agenda clear for just this reason they had no other engagements. And so it was but just a few hours later that the Gardners were admitted in the Bennet's townhouse.

It was a beautiful place to be sure. The furniture was fine, and the decorations in the latest style but there was a warmness about the space that made it feel like a home and not merely a cold place to sleep, something that Edward had always loved about the house where he had first met his Madaline. The curtains were all pulled back to allow the afternoon sun to shine in and give the whole place a healthy glow. There was a small park just outside, that Madaline had told him was a favorite spot of hers and her brother's while they were in town. Henry, their late father had always hated town, and made it a requirement to have a little bit of wilderness nearby.

They were shown into the morning room where they saw two little girls playing on the floor. They had not seen Jane since she was one and the last time they met Elizabeth she had still been but a babe. They were night and day, the two. Jane with her bright head of blonde hair and Elizabeth with dark curls that framed a still round face. The biggest difference was in Thomas however. Gone was her lively and young brother. In his place was a man that looked far above his years. He had a tiredness in his eyes that Madeleine had never seen before. His hair was graying around his temples and there were lines around his face that marked the passing of time. However he was smiling and that was something Madeline always considered synonymous with her brother, smiles and laughter.

Their mother was seated in her favorite chair. She always looked at home in London. Though Maddie hadn't seen her mother in quite a few years she had changed very little. Her hair, now gray and white with age, was still pulled up into the same style she had always worn it. Her eyes lit up when they met her daughters and Madaline nearly cried then and there.

"Brother," she said softly to gain his attention. His eyes turned in surprise to hers. He stood from his chair and in the next moment she was engulfed in his arms. "It has been too long, Thomas," she chastised into his shoulder.

Thomas squeezed her tighter. "It has. I apologise, Maddie"

She could not be angry at him. Not anymore. Thomas released her and shook hands with Edward and then turned to make the introductions to the girls. Jane smiled shyly from under her lashes and held on to Elizabeth's hand as if it were her lifeline. Elizabeth however stuck her little hand out after the introductions were made. Edward laughed as he shook the little girls' hand. "Yes, yes they are lovely little girls. What about your darling mama?"

"I have missed you too, mother." Madaline said going to kiss her mother's cheeks as the girls giggled. Not long after the girls were ushered upstairs for afternoon lessons and the adults were left alone for afternoon tea.

"So brother," Madeline hedged "are you going to tell me the real reason you've decided to come to town, or shall I pry it from mama?"

Thomas could not help but laugh. "Still haven't changed at all have you, Maddie? Can you not control your wife, Edward?" The question would have been offensive if he had not been laughing through the entirety of the statement.

"Not at all." Edward answered with a laugh of his own. "She's been duced difficult to train."

Madeline was not at all amused and neither was her mother. They both let it be known to both men in the room with nearly identical looks that had Edward and Thomas sobered with a cough.

After a few moments of silence Madeline asked again, "Well?"

Thomas sighed, and concentrated on his tea cup. "If you do not explain, Thomas. I will." His mother said with a resounding tone. Knowing that he would not get out of answering his younger sister's questions. She was as stubborn as he when she set her mind to something. "It's just time, Madeleine. Frannie's been gone for four years, quite nearly five. The girls need a maternal influence in their lives."

His mother made a humph from her chair. "And what precisely do you call my role in their lives Thomas Geoffrey Bennet?"

"I meant no offense, Mother. I know that you are wonderful with them but you miss your friends here. I know you still write but I knew that I was keeping you from where you truly wanted to be."

"My darling boy. Why did you not say something sooner. I would have..."

Thomas interrupted his mother quickly, "You would have told me that you were exactly where you wanted to be. And you would have been lying to me, mother. Your home has always been here. The girls, they need a mother."

"And what about you, Thomas? What do _you _need?" His mother asked slowly emphasizing nearly every word.

"Does it matter what _I_ need?"

She sat her cup down on the saucer with a large clank. "Yes, it does. And do not use that tone of voice with me."

"I'm sorry mama," Thomas sighed. "What I need is for my girls to be happy. For them to not feel as if they are missing something, for you to be happy once more. "

It was Mrs. Bennet's time to sigh, "Thomas, I was happy. I _am _happy. Do not delude yourself. At least admit that you need this as much as the girls. My dear, it is fine to not want to be alone any longer."

Thomas really hadn't thought about his feelings toward the situation. He had been thinking of this in only the aspects of how it would affect the girls' lives, not his. Was he lonely? With a start he realised that the answer was yes.

"I suppose I am afraid."

"Afraid of what?" Madeline asked for the first time in several minutes.

"Of making the same mistake. Do not misunderstand me, Frannie gave me the two most beautiful gifts in the world, but..."

"Well that's quite simple, Thomas. We will simply not let you." That made him laugh. He could only imagine his little sister and his mother interrogating every female in the ton, dismissing each one with indifference when they proved to be acting a part.

"Mama is right, Thomas. Though mother hasn't been to town in a few seasons, I have. I kept in contact with mother's old acquaintances, so it should not be difficult to get invitations to the parties. I remember they were all quite disappointed when you never came to town for a season. In fact Lady Newberry has already enquired about calling here again mama. I hope it is fine that I told her she could?"

"Of course, dear. I would love to see Evaline once again and we do have quite a bit to sort out. Now Thomas, be a dear and show Edward to the study and discuss whatever it is men discuss. Madeline and I have business of our own to tend to."

Thomas shook his head and drained the rest of the tea in his cup. "Well then brother, it looks as if we are being dismissed. Come and let me show you the rest of the house." Edward looked at him in surprise. "Honestly, Edward. If you have not learned by now that once your wife sets her mind to something it shall not be changed. And I will tell you she is only surpassed in tenacity by her mother. We would be better off doing as they bid."

Before too long it was time for the Gardeners to depart, however they left with a promise to dine tomorrow night and an assurance that they would bring the children over to visit their cousins. As they were saying their goodbyes the footman came in with the post. In it were several invitations including one to a ball at Almack's the following week. Madeline giggled at the look on her brother's face. "The infamous marriage mart," she laughed. "It seems as if the ton has heard of a new gentleman in town. Take care brother. If you thought Frannie's mother was bad, she has nothing on the mother's of the ton."

"Have you forgotten already? I have nothing to worry about."

"Really? How so?"

"Because I have you, of course. Defender of my honor. I take such vows seriously, Madeline. One should always take one's honor serious."

"You are impossible. How I have missed you."

"I promise never again, Maddie."

"Till tomorrow brother."

It was almost immediately after the carriage drove away that the questions started forming. He honestly had no clue what to expect. He assumed the marriage market had not changed much in his absence. It would be a gaggle of society mothers trying to land their daughters a rich husband. There would be an equal amount of gentlemen, who have few manors, and even fewer scruples. There would be shy fluttering of eyelashes, and discrete flirtations behind fans. It was all so tiring.

He was aware of his standing in such a lot. He was a rich, landed gentleman, from an old but untitled family. His mother had connections in all of the right circles. Indeed, he would be quite a catch and there would be many out to catch him. Madeline was right. He would need to be on his guard. He could not fall prey to another fortune hunter. He needed an example for his girls. She needed to be refined, accomplished, but also intelligent and witty. First thing tomorrow he would need to go to the tailor. He had a ball to attend, and he intended to look his best.


	5. Chapter Four: Isabelle Baker

**Chapter 4 **

Across town Isabelle Baker sat distractedly in her mother's drawing room receiving visitors. It was not really a task that she was fond of. Her mother, however was insistent on her daughter joining her every day. Isabelle never really understood what her mother and her friends found to talk about. It was all the same to her. They would go to a party and then the next day they would all sit around and talk about everything that happened. It was dull as dishwater. No. Isabelle would much prefer a good book. At least in those pages she could pretend that her life held some meaning. Not just an endless stream of idle town gossip. Her mother refused however to let her have that form of entertainment with her while receiving calls.

Her father, was by far her biggest support when it came to her love of reading. Though she had never really wanted for education she always found more solace in her father's library than in her mother's sewing room. They spent hours talking over topics that usually were considered too radical for a woman. Things like mathematics, and philosophy, and Latin. It was not until her eldest sister managed to marry did her mother begin to drag her out of the book room and into society.

And as her mother always said, "There is no place for your make believe here, Isabelle. You would be far better off improving your needlework, heaven knows you have very little other accomplishments." So here she sat pricking herself with a needle as she pretended to pay attention to the others around her.

Currently there was only one caller, the ever incorrigible Mrs. Holding. This particular lady had been a very close acquaintance of her mother for many years. They had both married upstanding men in the ton and lived very close. She was a never ending fount of useless information, in Isabelle's opinion. Today the topic of discussion was apparently a new arrival to their particular neighborhood. There was a new gentleman in town for the season, it seemed. Though this obviously sent both of the elder ladies in the room into a matchmaking flutter, all it did was fill Isabelle with dread. Just one more man to think she is too plain. Just one more man to think her too impertinent. Just...one more man.

Men came and went all the time, what significance it held mattered not one jot to Isabelle. Never the less it apparently mattered a great deal to her mother, so she pressed for every detail of her friend. "Why yes, Mrs. Baker! To be sure. I have just had it from Lady Newberry herself," said Mrs. Holding. "His name is Mr. Bennet of Longbourn in Hertfordshire, and a fine estate it surely is. It is worth hardly less than 5,000 a year. His mother, you may remember, was dear friends with Lady Newberry. She left town to help him care for his poor children. And then there was that dreadful business with his sister." She waved her hand and took a drink from her tea cup.

"What ever do you mean, Mrs. Holding?" Mrs. Baker asked excitedly.

"Well, you know I am not one to gossip," Mrs. Holding said placing her tea on the table. Isabelle had to hold back a very unladylike snort. That was quite possible the most ridiculous thing that the lady had said that day. "It was quite shocking. From what I hear she could have married a very fine gentleman from the north with a good fortune, the second son of an earl no less...and she refused!"

"No!" Mrs. Baker exclaimed.

"I know. She had evidently been introduced to a Mr. Gardiner, the son of a local tradesman. Though he was a wealthy man, I hardly think that money can make up for situation. She thought herself so infatuated that she married him. Can you believe that? To be so infatuated to marry so far beneath her station. It was a full two years before she was admitted back into company again, and then it was only because Lady Newberry had taken an interest in the poor girl. I am sure her mother was so disappointed. Then her son married an unknown from the country. It caused quite a rift in the family."

How absurd that both ladies would find marrying for love over monetary and social gain so preposterous. Isabelle envied this Mrs. Gardiner for her strength. If only she could be so strong. She unintentionally sighed. Both of the ladies looked at her in surprise and she studied her needlework once more and they continued their conversation. "And you said he was a widower, Mrs. Holding?"

Isabelle internally groaned. She regretted not paying attention earlier. Her mother was all a flutter over some old widower. He was probably closer in age to Isabelle's father than to Isabelle.

"Yes," Mrs. Holding nodded while looking a little sad. "His late wife passed four years ago."

"Four years?" Mrs. Baker could not hide the surprise in her voice. Four years was quite excessive for a period of mourning. Most widowers were out after the first year was over. It was quite disgusting in Isabelle's opinion. "That shows quite a devotion to her, does it not?" her mother asked with admiration.

"Indeed it does." Mrs. Holding nodded once again.

"You mentioned children?" Isabelle piped up, surprising her mother quite a good deal. Isabelle usually sat mute during these encounters. As soon as she saw her mother's eyes light up she regretted speaking. Now her mother would have it in her head that she was interested in old man Bennet.

"Two girls I do believe, both still very young obviously. The eldest is not even reached her sixth year."

Mrs. Baker took a sip of her tea and posed the question she had more than likely been holding in the whole time. "Is he to attend tomorrow's ball then?"

"Yes, I believe he is. Along with his mother and I do believe his sister and her husband will be in attendance as well. I will of course have Mr. Holding make the introductions."

"Wonderful, absolutely wonderful." Isabelle's thoughts were lined perfectly with her mother's but she doubt she meant it the same way, for she was thinking that it was the exact opposite. Seeing her slouch in her chair, Mrs. Baker immediately reprimanded, "Isabelle do sit up child!"

She corrected her posture and muttered, "Sorry, mama."

The following day Mrs. Baker took pains in making sure her daughter looked her best. She had barged into her daughters room before she had even arisen for the day. She walked immediately to the closet and flung open the door. She was talking to herself as she flipped through each dress there. Each one she found lacking. One had sleeves that were much too short to still be in fashion, the fact that it was a dress that had been ordered not the week before apparently mattered little. Another was the wrong shade of blue, lighter blues only washed out her complexion. She needed deeper hues. Another yet had the wrong style of lace on the trim. It was far too old fashioned and intricate, not at all like the simple lace that her sister would have chosen. Mrs. Bennet would see that as a lack of fashion, it would not do. Isabelle just sat there in her bed and let her mother fret.

As quickly as she entered then she was gone into her sisters room. She entered a few moments later as Isabelle was sitting as her maid brushed out her hair. She had her sister's white gown that she had ordered for the season but had never had a chance to wear. "This should fit you perfectly my dear! It might not look as well as it would on your sister but it will do very nicely. It will look very good against your complexion. You have gotten quite tan." She laid the dress out on the bed for the maid to iron it out. Having done this Mrs. Baker turned to the maid. "Tonight, Sarah make sure you style her hair with the jeweled pins. It will hopefully make her red hair look less wild."

Isabelle tried to hold in the sigh at her mother's comments. It was not as though she had never heard them before. She had been saying things like that ever since she could remember. Isabelle's sister Analise had been the beauty of the family. The consummate English rose. Thin and tall, with straight blonde hair and blue eyes, that were set in a symmetrical face. Isabelle had always pailed in comparison. Her face was not symmetrical, her eyes were an unusual shade of greenish gray and were set in a round face, her nose was too small to be fashionable and her hair...her mother despaired of her hair. While all of the other Bakers (save her brother) had managed to avoid inheriting her father's unruly red locks, Isabelle was not so lucky.

Thankfully it was not too long before her mother left the room once more so that her daughter could get dressed for the day. Sarah smiled at her mistress and gave her a pat on the arm as she helped her into her day dress. Book in hand she quietly crept down the stairs and past her mother's watchful eye and into the park. Her mother would be furious, that was sure, but she had to get out of the house.

Though it was decidedly unwise to be out unaccompanied, Isabelle could not be contained. The park was indeed a large one. One with enough places to hide that her mother would never be able to locate her. Isabelle's favourite respite was by a secluded little pond. There was a fine tree that acted as a shade from the mid day sun as well as a fine place to lean. It was here that she was able to escape for a little while from everything.

Here she could pretend to be anyone she wanted. The beautiful Helen, who inspired the men of Troy into battle. The brave Joan who was a woman among men and all the stronger for it. The exotic Shahrizoda who told the king fanciful tales so real that he was afraid to ever part from her. Yes, here she could be anyone but plain, boring, not as pretty or talented as her sister, Isabelle Baker.

It was not long until her solitude was broken. Two small girls came trotting into her secluded place. One looked to be about six and the other was probably a year or two younger. Though the younger one seemed to be the instigator as she basically was dragging the taller one behind her.

"See I told you, Janie! This is where I saw the momma duck! She had lots and lots of babies." the dark hair little cherub pointed to the pond where indeed there was a family of ducks swimming and playing in the shallow water.

The older girl looked slightly distraught to have dragged here " 'Lizbeth," she said sounding ever bit the adorable flower, "we should not have left Nanny, and Mrs. Hamilton. Grandmother will be very upset."

"You worry too much, Janie. I just want to feed the ducklings." The dark haired girl produced what looked like several pieces of bread from the pocket of her little coat. Some crumbs dropped near immediately and the ducks rushed over to their new friend, almost too quickly as they tried to swim over each other in the process. The pair of girls giggled at the cute antics and Isabelle could not contain her light giggle either,

It was then that the girls seemed to realise they were not the only ones in the little alcove. "I beg your pardon." said the littlest one. In a way that seemed much too old for her. "My name is Elizabeth. This is my sister Jane." The eldest girl gave a cute, and appeared to be well practised, curtsy. "I do not wish to bother you miss. Only to feed the ducks." With nothing further to say Elizabeth began doing just that. The blonde looked at her sister and then at Isabelle, before once again focusing on the ducklings and their very hungry mama. Isabelle sat her book down and sat up on her knees to study them.

They were both beautiful little girls, though obviously very different. Jane reminded her much in appearance to her elder sister and there was something about Elizabeth that Isabelle related to. Perhaps it was the riotous curls on her head, or perhaps her slight but completely innocent impertence. It was wonderful to see the easy relationship between the two siblings. Nothing like it had been between her elder sister and her. Yet maybe that would come as they got closer to maturity. Isabelle hoped not. She found herself hoping they always stayed this way.

It was an odd thought to have, since she did not even know who these young girls belonged to. It was obvious from their speech and their style of dress that they were not some of the children of the street. No these were gentle young things. She asked questions as they threw bread into the otherwise still water. Though Jane was quiet and obviously very shy, Elizabeth answered all of Isabelle's questions in a very forthright manner. They were new to town. Their family lived on the other side of the park. Their nanny and governess would not let them come to the pond, so they waited until they were distracted and took off. Nanny was more than likely going to be very cross and so was their grandmother who Isabelle gathered was responsible for their upbringing. It was then that she heard two voices calling the little girls names.

She knew her time with these darling little girls would be coming to an end soon. "Well, Miss Elizabeth, Miss Jane, I do believe that your Nanny will be very cross with you, but you should not have run away like that. It is not safe for you to be out here alone." She knew that she had to be the adult in this situation, she had to try to make them understand the danger of the situation they had been in. After all what if someone else had happened upon them, two helpless little girls? Isabelle shuttered at the thought.

"But you are out here alone?" Elizabeth asked with her head cocked to the side.

"I am much older." Isabelle tried to argue weekly. "However, you are right I should not be here alone either?"

Elizabeth studied her for a moment. Isabelle did not know what she saw but it was enough for the young girl to put her small hand on her arm and say "But we're not alone Miss Isabelle, you're here."

Isabelle was quite speechless. What was someone to say to something like that. Though the child was right technically it was not the point of the argument. Thankfully Elizabeth did not seem to expect a reply. "I like you Miss Isabelle."

Mo other words could be spoken because a very distraught looking woman came dashing down the path at that moment. "Miss Elizabeth! Miss Jane! There ye girls are." This must be Nanny, then. She seemed like a nice enough woman. Though the girls disobeyed her Isabelle would not have stood for the lady being physical with the little ones. Isabelle was happy to see that though she was cross there was a great look of relief that seemed the dominant emotion on her face. The older woman turned her attention from the girls to Isabelle. " I beg your pardon, miss"

Isabelle smiled warmly at the woman. "You are fine. I suppose these little ones belong to you then."

"Aye ma'am. I apologise if they've disturbed you."

"Not at all. I have found the conversation very interesting." Elizabeth beefed up at Isabelle before she caught a look at her Nanny.

"Now girls, say goodbye to your new friend. We have to get you back."

"Goodbye Miss Isabelle." both girls chorused.

Isabelle could not help but smile. She loved children. Though she was not in general too pleased with the idea of marriage, she wanted children. She wanted a family. One to call her own. One to raise as her own. The appearance of the two little girls reminded her of that need.

It was some time later that Isabelle returned to her house. Her mother was in a fit. Though there was still some three hours till they would need to depart for the ball Mrs. Baker insisted that Isabelle be stripped and scrubbed immediately. She just sat numbly in the chair thinking of little Elizabeth and Jane and if she would ever see them again.

Four hours later found Isabelle and her family at the Almack ball. Her father immediately separated from his wife and daughter after passing the receiving line. Isabelle watched her father's retreating back with envy. How she wished she could escape her mother's grasp, but it would not be possible today. Not with a new gentleman in attendance. Mrs. Holding was very kind and immediately upon entering the room snatched up Mrs. Baker and her daughter to make introductions around the room. Mrs. Holding having no daughters of her own, wanted to see her dear friends settled well. On the fourth set of introductions, they were finally in the company of the infamous Mr. Bennet.

Isabelle had been wrong about him. He was not nearly as ancient as her father. Though by no means a young man he was still attractive enough, in a distinguished fashion. He was more than likely not older than five and thirty, and only had the beginning of gray hairs around his temples. He was clean shaven and his dark hair was slicked in the newest style. An older woman stood at his side. She was very finely dressed, and held herself as if she had no worry of what any other said. This must be Mrs. Bennet. Only a friend of the infamous Lady Newberry would behave as such. A younger version of the lady was on her right. She did not seem as uncaring in her demeanor as her elder. In fact she had a liveliness in her eyes that brought a smile to Isabelle's face. Perhaps she would have another mischief maker to keep her company in the near future.

"Mrs. Baker, Miss Baker. Let me introduce to you. Mr. Bennet of Longbourn in Hertfordshire, his mother, sister Mrs. Gardiner and her husband Mr. Gardiner."

Isabelle opened her mouth to speak but her mother was the first to reply, "A pleasure to make your acquaintance, Mr. Bennet. Mrs. Bennet. Mr. Gardiner. Mrs. Gardiner."

Mr. Bennet bowed graciously, but she could tell there was a distance in his eyes. He did not want to be here either. "Yes, Mrs. Baker, Miss Baker."

Mrs. Baker did not let Mr. Bennet's tone deter here. She pushed on. "We understand you are new to town Mr. Bennet."

"Yes we just arrived not one week ago." He glanced briefly at his companions, while answering. "I am very pleased to be living so near my sister once more."

"Yes, we are pleased to have Thomas and our mother in town," answered Mrs. Gardiner with a smile.

"You are very close then? That is wonderful. Isabelle and her siblings are very close too." Isabelle barely contained her eye roll at her mother. Nothing could be farther from the truth. The Baker children had always been very competitive, for both recognition and affection of their parents.

It was not long till another young gentleman approached Isabelle for the first set, and she made her excuses to the Bennets and Gardiners. She danced the first few sets with young men who were relations of some or other of her mother's friends. Mr. Bradley, was much too full of himself and spent most of the time chatting about his estate and looking at himself in the mirror behind her. Mr. Irving on the other hand was very dull indeed. He barely spoke two words during the whole set and Isabelle wondered why he was even there in the first place. She had been given leave by her mother to sit since she had not been asked to dance the third set.

She did not realise when she sat down how close it really was to Mr. Gardiner and Mr Bennet until she heard them talking. She looked over at her mother who was talking to a group of matrons. "Well, is it everything that you anticipated?" That was Mr. Gardiner. She could not see his face but she could hear the smile in his voice. Was it really that much of a torture for the gentleman as well.

Mr. Bennet's response was full of a dry sarcasm, "Even more." While Mr. Gardiner's back was turned to her she could almost fully see Mr. Bennet. He pulled at his cravat as if he was unused to wearing it in that particular manner. He glanced around the room and Isabelle quickly looked down, not wanting him to know that she could hear them. "Where is Madeleine?" he asked after a moment.

"Chatting at the punch bowl I do believe. It is not often that we get to come to such functions you know. Not since we have been married that is." Isabelle thought she detected a little bit of sadness in his tone. Perhaps Mr. Gardiner felt guilty for taking his wife away from such gatherings with their marriage. He sighed and when he spoke again it was in a different tone completely, almost teasing. "Have any of the young ladies caught your eye? The accomplished Ms. Harsh?"

"Hardly, Edward."

"The acclaimed beauty that is Ms. Fairchild?"

"A pretty face perhaps, but little more."

"Perhaps the lovely Ms. Baker?"

Isabelle took in a sharp breath, she waited for his far he had refuted every woman to whom he had been introduced. It was not as she had hoped.

"Spare me please, brother," he said with a sigh. "When were introduced she did not even speak. I do not need a sycophant as a wife. If I did we would surely both be miserable."

Mr Gardiner let out a harsh chuckle, "Take heed brother, your tone is sounding much like bitterness."

Mr Bennet did not give up his assault there, "To hear the room talk she is nearly on the shelf, anyhow. Her dowry is a nice enticement, to be sure, but I doubt even her 15,000 pounds will make up for a lack of personality."

_How dare he! _she thought angrily. _How dare he, say such things about me, when he barely knows me. I have never been so insulted in my life. I spoke in deference of my mother you unfeeling cad!_

"Brother, I would not be so fastidious if I were you." Mr. Gardiner's tone held a very firm note of scolding. It was almost as if he were talking to a child.

Mr. Bennet sighed, "Very well, Edward. Very well."

Isabelle quickly retreated not wanting to be seen by either gentleman. She did not understand why Mr. Bennet's opinion mattered to her. He was just like every other gentleman. Proud, disagreeable, and overly picky. Yet his disapproval of her character stung more than normal. Perhaps it was because he was so new to their society. Perhaps it was that voice in her head that repeated her mother's words. That this was her chance for a clean start. She tried make peace with her feelings as she poured herself a glass of punch. With her back to the ballroom she was surprised when a voice spoke to her, "Miss Baker, may I have this dance?"

She placed her cup down more forcefully than she had initially intended before she turned around to face him. Her confusion had quickly turned to rage. "I am afraid Mr. Bennet, that I find myself not inclined to dance, at present." She curtsied and tried to make a getaway but it seemed that her response had surprised the taciturn gentleman

"Is that so? You prefer not to dance in a ballroom? That is very singular."

She plastered a smile on her face. He had said she had no personality, well she would proudly prove him wrong. "Yes, as I have been told before. I find a ballroom a place for conversation as much as it is for dancing. How else is one to determine another's personality. After all one would hate to make assumptions based solely on a singular introduction. It would hardly do either person justice, do you not agree? Now if you excuse me, I do believe it is my turn to play the pianoforte. I would hate to be seen as _lacking_ in any of my civilities, why for I am nearly on the shelf. Good day." She gave a polite courtesy and made her way to the piano with a slight smile that would not go away.

Mr Bennet could do nothing but stare after her as she retreated once more. He saw her greet another young woman with a smile before making her way to the pianoforte where she began to play a very pretty and complex piece.

"Well then, Thomas. I do hope you are happy," said his mother as she joined him where he stood observing Miss Baker. He was properly ashamed of himself. After what she had said, he knew that she had overheard his conversation with his brother. Though it had not been his intention for it to come to anyone's ears but Edward's it was entirely bad manners for him to speak so in such a gathering. If she had overheard him, who else had? It was clear that his mother had overheard at least Miss Baker's response. He would have to determine how much his mother knew.

He had heard of Ms. Isabelle Baker from nearly everyone in attendance. His mother and sister had informed him her age, her connections. She was the picture of perfect womanhood; poised, accomplished, and pretty enough. To the men however, she was nearing an unsavory age of three and twenty, she had a history of being sharp witted, and had turned down a fair amount of sutors. In short she was an enigma and for the rest of the night he could not help but watch her nor could he stop hearing her words in his head.

**Many of you have picked up on the similarities I'm forming between Mr. Darcy and Mr. Bennet. And I hope you pick up the similarities to the original Pride and Prejudice in this chapter. And maybe even the similarities between the original Mrs. Bennet and Mrs. Baker. It is 100 percent my intent to draw these parallels! There is a very good reason for this, I promise. Just keep reading! Have faith. There will be times where it seems remarkably similar to P&P but I promise there will be differences.**

**Oh and speaking of P&P. I got a few private messages from someone/s very concerned because I've not put a disclaimer on all of my work thus far. I am not claiming that the all characters are my original idea, and do give credit to the wonderful Jane Austen for inspiring my writing for many years now, and in particular this story. However seeing as Miss Austen has been dead for well over the 75 years that it requires for her works to fall under the public domain and no longer under copyright I didn't think it necessary. Thank you that will be the last announcement I make on copyrights in this story. **

**I hope to keep the double week posting going for a little while yet although I only have one more chapter pre-written so who knows how much longer it's going to last. I'm still on the search for a beta or a pre-reader if you or any of your friends know of someone who would be willing to help let me know! **

**Reviewers who log in get teasers!**


	6. Chapter Five: A Patient Woman

**A/N: Yes I'm still alive. I greatly apologize for the horrendous delay in the update for this story, there are several excuses which I'll go over at the end since I know most of you are going to skip over this anyway…**

**First I wanna say a huge thank you and introduce you to the new Team Mr. Bennet! Two of my wonderful readers have hopped on as beta's ElizabethAnneSoph and Glory Bee. I will greatly miss their wonderful reviews but I'm so glad to have them as part of the team.**

Chapter Five - A Patient Woman

Henrietta Bennet had always considered herself a patient woman. With three elder siblings and two younger, one was often forced to wait one's turn. When she entered into polite society she was not one of the women who would do anything to land themselves a rich husband. Her family was of good standing and her eldest siblings had married quite well themselves. Therefore she could afford to be selective. She did nothing but wait while the silly young women and the even sillier young men were thinned from the proverbial herd. It was because of this restraint that she managed to meet her darling Edward, with whom she spent the best years of her life. And when the time came in their marriage when they were expected to have an heir she did not concern herself with the fact that they did not. She knew that if it was God's will they would be blessed by a child in time. And they were, a full three years into their marriage. Yes patience had always been a large part of her character. However her son was severely trying her nerves.

By all accounts Thomas was in need of a wife. Unfortunately he was much like his father. He far preferred his animals to most people and he would rather be in a library than a ballroom. He also needed someone to take care of him, and his children. He was too unsocial to properly raise two young girls in society. His behaviour since coming to London was a reflection of that fact. Henrietta was concerned that if left solely in his care the girls, would not be fit for any company at all. They needed a permanent feminine influence in their lives and though Henrietta loved her son and her grandchildren, she did not want to be that person. She missed the freedom of living in her own home, of being in town around the other ladies, of attending functions. No, Thomas needed a wife. This time one that he could respect. She understood his reluctance; his last wife had not suited him at all. True though that was, Thomas was being entirely too difficult.

She tried to leave her son to his own devices; however it appeared that she would have to take him in hand. She had been standing nearby when Edward and Thomas were conversing. She had heard the remarks and had seen Miss Baker's response and knew that she too had heard him. She had to say it was one of the few times that she had ever been disappointed in her son. He had been raised to be a gentleman, and speaking so of a gently bred lady in such a public place was not gentleman like behaviour. She had every intention of making her feelings known when she approached him; however when she saw him staring after the lady in question the heat diminished in her tone. The look in his eyes was almost wistful, though his brow was creased with confusion. She eventually left her son to his own reflections and made her way to Lady Newberry.

Henrietta had been close friends with Evaline Newberry for many years. It had stemmed when both girls entered into society the same year, and continued through their marriages. For many years they had only been able to speak through written correspondence, and in that time Evaline's position in society rose. She was one of the most influential people in town, yet she was entirely unaffected. She had been one of Madaline's staunch supporters in the Ton, having herself married for affection. If anyone would know more information on Miss Baker it would be her. As she approached, Evaline pulled Henrietta's arm through hers with a familiarity that would shock most. "Why is it you have come to see me, my dear?" She asked with a smile.

"Must I need a reason?" Henrietta answered with a smile of her own.

The lady chuckled at her friend's hedged response. "Of course not, Mrs. Bennet. However, I know you well enough to know you have one. So out with it."

Mrs. Bennet sighed. Her friend indeed knew her too well, "That young lady there, playing the pianoforte…"

"Miss Isabelle Baker?" Lady Newberry asked in surprise.

"Yes. What can you tell me of her?"

Lady Newberry was confused but still answered the question, "Isabelle is a darling girl. A bit high spirited perhaps but as you know I quite like that in a young woman." She said the last barely able to contain her laughter.

Mrs. Bennet gave her friend a look that could only be described as dry before trying to get the answers that she sought. "Yes, but what of her family, her connections, and her accomplishments?"

Seeing that this was not just a passing inquiry Lady Newberry asked, "Is there a reason for these questions?"

Mrs. Bennet hedged once more, "None at present. I simply wish to know more of the young lady." She did not want to reveal what had occurred with Thomas. Though she knew that she could trust Lady Newberry's discretion on that matter, a public place such as this was not where secrets were easily kept. Seeing her daughter speak with Miss Baker following her performance gave her an idea. "I think she would be a lovely friend for Madaline, do you agree? You know, she has been quite alone since her marriage to Edward."

Henrietta could tell that Evaline was not completely convinced; she only hoped that she would let the matter rest. "I see. I think that Mrs. Gardiner and Miss Baker would be quite good acquaintances. They seem to be of very similar character."

"I have not heard of Miss Baker before now."

At this Lady Newberry nodded, "She has not been fully in society until quite recently. Isabelle's sister was recently married. I believe she was around young Madaline's age or a bit older." It seemed as if Lady Newberry was debating on something but then she lowered her voice, "There was a bit of commotion surrounding the union. It was a very sudden match. It was thought that he was courting another young lady, and then all of a sudden...well you know the type." Here her volume returned to normal. "However Isabelle is much more like her father, who is talking there to Lord Newberry. I have not had many conversations with the young lady herself, but the few I have had has shown that she is very well read and quite knowledgeable. Her mother exclaims that _'she is one of the most accomplished women in London.'_ as many are wont to do. However true that claim is, I can not say."

Henrietta coughed into her hand to cover her laugh at her friend's quite accurate imitation of Mrs. Baker. "It would be beneficial then to continue the acquaintance?"

"I do believe so." Lady Newberry tugged on Mrs. Bennet's arm, bringing her attention fully to herself before continuing. "But I caution you my dear Mrs. Bennet, for of the match making mamas of the ton Mrs. Baker is…"

"Have no fear Evaline, for these mamas have never before met me. No, I know what they are about, and I shall not let them sink their claws into my son." Not again, she thought.

It was some time later before she had the opportunity to speak to any members of her own party. Ever since her remark earlier, her son had been conspicuously absent and Mr. and Mrs. Gardiner were conversing about the room. Mrs. Bennet contented herself by watching. Constant observations, she found, often revealed many things in a person's character that they would not volunteer. She watched the shameless flirting of Miss Fairchild and her friends, but was not overly surprised since it seemed that lady's mother was a determined flirt as well, if her simpering at the very married older men in the room was an indication.

It was easy to pick out Miss Baker in the crowd. Her hair indeed did make her easy to identify. Henrietta watched her interact with many people, but never alone. It seemed as if the young woman's mother barely let her out of sight. Instead of allowing the young woman to circulate about the room herself her mother took her from place to place, and though Miss Baker attempted to look interested in the conversations that were being had, it seemed that she quite often looked about the room. For what or for whom, Mrs. Bennet did not know. She would always turn her attention back to her companions after a few moments. It was very clear that she was bored. Was this because she thought herself somehow above her company, or was it simply that she longed for conversation that did not revolve around gossip and fashion? That was an answer that Mrs. Bennet would have to wait for.

When her own daughter approached her, Henrietta inquired, "Did I see you speaking to Miss Baker earlier?"

Madaline looked surprised but pleased by her mother's question. "Yes. I hope you have already been made aware of the situation with Thomas?" She asked with a raised brow.

Henrietta sighed in frustration, "You have heard as well? Good gracious, is there is nothing that travels as fast as a scandal?"

Madaline laughed at her mother's grumblings, though Henrietta could not understand what her daughter would find so amusing. "Do not fret I have not heard anything in particular. I merely saw the reaction that Miss Baker had and I set out to apologise to her. It seemed the right thing to do, for I could not very well reprimand Thomas here in public, much as I wanted to."

"Indeed, my dear." Henrietta agreed with her daughter. At least she had been able to instill the rules of respect in her daughter. "What was your opinion of her?"

"Miss Baker? She seems lovely. We spoke mostly of music and books." Madaline appeared to be thinking of something, perhaps her previous conversation. "She was not exactly what I was expecting," she said in a surprised off handed tone. "I was acquainted with her sister during my time in London. She was not very...how can I put this delicately? She was not the most amiable young lady that I had been introduced to. I found that I quite liked Miss Isabelle however."

Mrs. Bennet searched her memory for Miss Baker or her mother, but found no recollection. They must have become acquainted during the season in which Madaline had been staying with Lady Newberry. Something that Madaline had said kept repeating in Henrietta's head, 'she was not exactly what I was expecting'. It was quite clear that this young lady was different. Thomas kept insisting that he wanted to meet someone that was different from all the other young ladies. "You said you were previously acquainted with her sister?" If this were true than it would be possible for them to make a call on the family despite Henrietta not being too close of an acquaintance. Claiming that Madaline had told her of her acquaintance with the eldest of the Baker girls would be enough for it not to cause much of a commotion. "Will you be available accompany me in making calls tomorrow?"

"I do not have any previous engagements." Madaline answered but then turned to glance at her mother, "What is it you are planning, Mother?"

"Wait and see, my dear." Was it a mother's intuition? Or a feminine instinct? Call it whatever you wished but Henrietta had a feeling that Miss Baker was just that something different that Thomas needed. Now they both needed to see that for themselves.

**End notes:**

**I know it's kind of short but at least it exists...right? Please don't hate me! So the excuses that no one wants to really hear but I'm going to go ahead and give are... I ran out of pre-written chapters at the same time that my work upped my hours from part time to almost full time. So yay more money! boo less writing time! Next is...I wrote this chapter and then rewrote it about six or seven times. I could not find the right voice for this chapter and it took me ****awhile**** to settle on letting Mama Bennet have a little chapter of her own.**

**There won't be any more double posting weeks, at least not in the foreseeable future. And postings will probably be on Wednesdays (because I feel it is a least loved day for fan fiction at least none of my favs update on Wednesday…)**** So the next update will probably be either this coming Wednesday or the one following.**

**I am starting the next chapter as soon as I send this off so Reviewers will get teased in timelier manner this time I swear it! But ****just so you are aware you have to be logged into the site and you have to have private messages enabled in order for me to send you a response or a teaser! So if you want either of those things please log in! If you don't want to log on to the site and still want a teaser I'll need another way to get a hold of you (ie an email address). please add it to the review if that is what you want. it will have to be youremail(a) in order for fanfiction not to delete it.**

**Anyway, ****let me know what you thought of this chapter please**** and get your very own preview.**


	7. Chapter Six: A Long Day

**A/N: Okay so here is the chapter that I promised on today. The next chapter will not be until next Wednesday. Thank you very much to team Mr. Bennet for keeping me going. more at the end...happy reading...**

Chapter 6 - A Long Day

The day after such a major event, it was not expected that one would rise very much before the noon hour. This was not to be said for the likes of Miss Isabelle Baker. She woke after but a few hours of rest and could not fall back into slumber. This being so, she rang for her maid to make herself ready for the day. She picked out a rather simple dress and twisted her hair into a simple style then she silently slipped through the halls, padding quietly past her mother and father's rooms. She was glad that her brother was not in residence at the time, for he was always the most difficult to sneak past. He would wake and then beg to accompany her and in the process wake the entire household. She missed the little rascal. Her first stop was in her father's study where he kept a small collection of books for her enjoyment. Having selected several volumes she then made her way to the lower floors where the cook already had a small parcel for her to take on her morning walk. She slipped on her overcoat, donned her bonnet and off she went.

There were few people in the streets at this hour. Most were people of business who did not have the luxury of an extended sleep. This suited Isabelle quite well for she was able to once again make her way to her secluded pond without any interference. She quietly opened the package from cook and found a selection of cold cut meat, cheeses and several rolls that to her delight were still warm. There was nothing that Isabelle liked more than fresh bread. She inhaled the scent as she broke it open and assembled her meal. She sat happily eating until the quiet was shattered by a girlish laugh.

"Miss Isabelle!" The small dark haired girl called as she ran through the bush.

Isabelle smiled. She had hoped that she would see the young girls again, but as neither had told her their last name it was not possible for her to call. "Miss Lizzy, Miss Jane, good morning to you both."

"How do you do?" Jane said quietly while curtsying. Her shyness was in such contrast to her sister's boldness.

"Very well I thank you," Isabelle replied with what she hoped was an encouraging smile.

"Did you go to the ball, Miss Isabelle?" Elizabeth asked very quickly. "I cannot wait to go to balls, and dance with…" Elizabeth trailed off here seeming to realize she did not know what to say. "Who did you dance with? Did you dance with a prince? I would dance with a prince." She ran from Isabelle to her sister and grabbed her hands and spun her around. "Or Janey would and then we would both be princess, right?"

Isabelle laughed heartily at the picture that her innocence painted of society. Oh to be young once more. "Of course you would my dear. Your prince would see you from across the room and he would take you in his arms and fall in love with you and make you a princess."

Both of the girls stopped their twirling and fell in a heap. "Did you come to feed the ducks again?" Isabelle asked the giggling girls. "If you come every day they shall grow quite large."

"We came to see you," Jane said quietly looking up at Isabelle.

Lizzy piped up quickly following her sister. "Did you come here to read again? Papa reads ever so many books. What books do you read?"

"Well, I brought several with me." Seeing Elizabeth's eyes light up at the sight of the volumes Isabelle asked, "Would you like for me to read to you?"

"Would you?" Elizabeth asked excitedly. Isabelle wondered if others ever read to her. Did her parents?

"Of course." Isabelle assured the girls. "Which story shall we read?"

"One with a prince?" Jane asked shyly settling down in front of Isabelle

"One with a prince you say, Miss Jane? I think this one, then." Isabelle said pulling out a small but well read volume.

"Which one?" Elizabeth asked sitting down next to her sister.

"Well, it is a French tale called La petite Pantoufle de Verre or Little Glass Slipper, but many simply call it Cinderella* for its heroine. It is one of my favourites and has been since I was about Miss Lizzy's age."

"Does it have a prince?" The young girl asked.

"Yes dear it does. And a beautiful young lady who he falls in love with." Isabelle said raising Miss Jane's chin. Isabelle always thought that Cinderella must have looked much like Miss Jane, even if the author only described her as being a beautiful and good woman.

"Please read that one." Elizabeth agreed.

"Okay settle down here." Isabelle indicated the space next to her. The girls quickly came to either side of her and she began telling the story. "Once upon a time..."

It was some time later when Isabelle said, "And they lived happily ever after."

Elizabeth sighed. "I hope our stepmother is nothing like that."

"Lizzy." Jane admonished her younger sister.

"Stepmother?" Isabelle asked. It was true that the girls only mentioned their father, but she assumed that was just because their mother was an absent part of their lives like so many are.

"Yes our mama is gone," Elizabeth told Isabelle quickly. She then turned to her sister, "Do you think that papa will marry anyone Janey?"

"I do not know." Jane said quietly.

"I do not want our new stepmother to hate us like Cinderella's did." Elizabeth said making it sound as a matter of fact.

Isabelle's look softened "I do doubt that anyone could hate either of you Miss Elizabeth."

The young girl was going to say something when she was interrupted by a young woman shouting. "Miss Elizabeth! Miss Jane!"

Both of the girls jumped up and began to run away murmuring a goodbye as they ran. Isabelle chuckled and began to pack her things back up when Elizabeth returned. She leaned down and kissed Isabelle on the cheek and said, "Thank you, Miss Isabelle," before once again running off.

Isabelle lifted her hand to her cheek where Miss Elizabeth had kissed her. She was such a sweet girl. Would it be like that with her own children? Isabelle wondered. She dearly hoped so. It was not until later that she realized she had forgotten to ask the child her last name once more.

When Isabelle returned home she did so through the servant's entrance. Those that were in the kitchen at that time were used to seeing her appear in the mornings. She turned to the cook with a smile. "Thank you very much for my breakfast cook."

"You're very welcome Miss Isabelle."

"Has the mistress broken her fast yet?" She turned toward the housekeeper.

"She has just rung for her tray Miss, and the Master is in his study."

"Thank you Mrs. Andrews." Isabelle thanked the elderly woman before taking one of Cook's rolls from the table and running quickly up the steps.

"You're welcome Miss," the housekeeper said with a chuckle to her young mistress' retreating form.

Isabelle headed directly for where her father was. Having not been able to speak much with him last night she had missed his company. "Good morning papa." She said as she entered.

Her father looked up from what he was writing with a surprised smile. "Good morning Isabelle, dear. Have you been out and about already?" Her father asked. Isabelle glanced toward the door. "Do not worry I shall not tell your mother." Her father assured her. "I do wish you would not leave unaccompanied, though."

Isabelle sighed from her favourite chair, "I am always safe papa. I never travel further than the park."

"I know, but it is a father's inclination to worry for his daughter."

Just then Isabelle heard her mother shouting, "Isabelle? Isabelle? Where on earth is that girl?"

Isabelle sighed once more and her father chuckled. She shot him a look that only made him laugh harder. "In here, mama." Isabelle finally called.

Mrs. Baker bounded into her husband's study. "There you are. Come child we shall be accepting calls soon. You must not wear that dress. Go change immediately. Wear your light green dress; it is the most becoming that you have." Isabelle left before her mother could continue her assault.

She took her time preparing herself. She was not looking forward to this round of calls. It was surely to be exactly like the last. Her mother and all of her acquaintances would spend hours speaking of what occurred the night before. She would be applied to play on the piano and they would all determine who it is that she would make an excellent match for. She selected the dress that her mother had suggested knowing that doing as asked would be the path of least resistance. Her maid assisted with redoing her hair in a style that her mother would approve of. Hopefully acting as such would limit the lectures from her mother later in the day. She sat and stared at her reflection for a good while. It would have to do. She did not have anyone whom she was trying to impress.

She braced herself before opening the door, taking a few deep breaths. "There she is now." Her mother said as she entered the morning room. There was something in the tone of her voice that made Isabelle look up. Her mother sounded almost restrained, not at all how she usually would in familiar company.

The room held only three people besides her mother. Two women and one man. The ladies were seated on the settee near her mother while the gentleman was standing close to the door. "Mr. Bennet." Isabelle said in surprise recognising the tall gentleman after a few moments.

Why would a gentleman who had been so severe to her choose to visit her family? Was he here of his own accord or was it more likely that his companions had suggested it? If it was the first again she had to ask why. If the second then it was going to be quite a long day indeed.

**End notes: I wrote this chapter literally the night after I posted on Saturday. It's been the fastest chapter that I've written to date and I'm pretty sure it's because of the interaction with Lizzy at the beginning. ****Also a note I'm going to be re-uploading the previous chapters because after some serious thought I've found that I've made Elizabeth and Jane too young. I apologize if this upsets anyone but this story is very much still a work in progress, changes like these are part of the process. Nothing has changed really except for their ages. Jane is seven and Lizzy is six. ****Anyway...reviewers will get teased!**

*There have been many versions of the story of Cinderella that date very far back. The one that I am referencing here is the popular story written by a Frenchman by the name of Perrault, in 1697. Isabelle would be reading from one of the many English translations that would have been available at the time. The story was popular due to his additions to the tale which made it more fanciful, including the fairy-godmother, the glass slippers, and the pumpkin. This would have been the version that the Disney movie would have been based on. I figured it would be a good story to please the children since it has been doing so for centuries.


	8. Chapter Seven: A Rude Awakening

**A/N: It's still Wednesday in my time zone. I'm sorry that it's late but I had some edits to do after work so any mistakes that you see are all on me. Thank you very much to my beta's who are wonderful at helping me sort things out. Just beware we have some bumpy roads ahead of us here in this chapter. If ever you need to remember that there will be a happy ever after it's now...**

**Chapter Seven**

Thomas Bennet sat in his study in his town house, scowling out at the stormy weather. It matched his mood to perfection. The past few days had been trying on his mind and emotions.

~*~*~*~*~*MB*~*~*~*~*~

The morning after the ball was a later one than normal at Bennet House in London. Though Thomas prided himself on being an early riser, the ball and a restless night sleep had caused him to wake quite a bit later than was his routine. He woke still feeling the effects of the dream, a pair of haunting eyes fixed in a pretty face tortured him even now. It had been that last look that she had given him. He could handle the anger; it would not be the first time that a young woman was upset with him, no after living all those years with Franny Bennet he was used to anger. It was the hurt that he saw lurking just below the surface that stuck with him. Though it had taken him nearly an hour to come to that conclusion, it was now clear that she had lashed out only because that in some way what he had said had hurt her.

Thomas was not allowed much more time with his thoughts as his valet entered with his clothing for the day. Mr Bennet took a deep breath and threw off the covers to make himself ready for the day. He made his way down to the breakfast room to break his morning fast and was surprised to find his mother already present.

"Thomas, I had nearly decided you were ill." His mother said as he filled his plate from the sideboard.

"What gave you that impression, mother?" He asked as he took his seat.

His mother set down her knife and gave him a droll look. "Thomas, you forget that I have known you for your entire life."

He sighed and looked up at his mother, "Well, mother as you see I am quite well."

His mother seemed to take a moment to observe him, she quirked a singular eyebrow but nodded nonetheless, "Very good, then nothing shall keep you from making calls with your sister and I. We shall be leaving in an hour."

"Very well, Mother."

Mr. Bennet was surprised to find that the Bakers lived in such close proximity. When he had left the house he had expected to see their carriage awaiting them. When no carriage appeared he turned to his mother who simply held out her arm. "Your sister will meet us. Come."

With that they began their trek across the park. When they arrived at the townhouse Madaline was indeed just exiting her carriage. They were admitted to the house by a surprised butler and they were greeted by an even more surprised Mrs. Baker. "Mrs. Bennet, Mrs. Gardner, Mr. Bennet. What a pleasant surprise."

The woman's voice nearly made Mr. Bennet cinge. Only the his mother's firm grip on his arm prevented him. His mother made no indication of any discomfort and greeted Mrs. Baker nearly as enthusiastically as that lady had done. "Mrs. Baker. My daughter had the great pleasure of making your daughters acquaintance at last night's ball. So enamoured was she that we simply had to call upon you."

"The honour is all ours Mrs. Bennet, please have a seat." She indicated the nearby setee. He escorted his mother and his sister to their seats before moving to stand by a nearby window. He needed to think on what he would say to Miss Baker. Perhaps if he had more time to order his thoughts, he would not muddle everything. He was not to be left to his own devices however. For nearly as soon as he began to think on his speech Mrs. Baker interrupted him. "Pray tell Mr. Bennet how did you find last night's festivities."

He turned toward the ladies once more and glanced at his mother who was all but glaring at him. Really, it was as if she had no faith in him at all. He knew how to conduct himself. "I enjoyed it quite well, Mrs. Baker," he answered.

"My Isabelle dearly loves to dance. It is a great pity that the ladies often outnumber the gentleman." It was with that one statement that Mr. Bennet realized that perhaps Mrs. Baker was not as silly as she seemed. She was offering him an excuse for his seeming slight of not dancing with her daughter. He nodded slowly and Mrs. Baker turned her attention back to the ladies. It was a few moments later when the door opened once more. "Ah, there she is now."

Thomas turned his attention to the door and indeed there was Miss Baker. She looked quite lovely in her light green dress, it made her eyes appear brighter shade of green. "Mr. Bennet." Her voice was filled with shock, but she still managed to drop into a curtsey.

"Miss Baker." Thomas said with a bow. They stood there in silence for a few moments before Mrs. Bennet quietly coughed. Thomas shook his head and spoke again, "May I introduce my mother? I do believe that you already have made my sister's acquaintance."

Miss Baker curtseyed once more and turned her attention to the ladies. "Mrs. Bennet, Mrs. Gardner. It is a pleasure to see you once again."

Thomas' mother smiled, "Miss Baker it is a pleasure. Would you honour us with a performance of the song you played at last night's ball? Madeline has told me much about it, but since I was in the other room I quite missed it."

"Of course Mrs. Bennet." Miss Baker agreed quickly.

She sat down at the small piano in the room. After a few moments Mr. Bennet made his way toward her. She looked up as he approached, "Do you mean to intimidate me then, by coming in all your state to hear me?" *

Thomas smiled ruefully at her question, "I have no such intention madam, I assure you."

She quirked her brow at that response, "I will have you know, my courage always rises with every attempt to intimidate me, sir." *

"Of that I have no doubt." Thomas answered. She looked up at him and for the briefest moment she smiled.

~*~*~*~*~*MB*~*~*~*~*~*

Thomas rubbed his hand over his face. If only the rest of the meeting had gone as well as that, but it was not but a few moments later that they were interrupted by the arrival of more callers. Miss Baker was immediately ensconced in conversation with the ladies once more and he was left standing there, waiting for the call to end. He and his family left not long after, and he still did not have the opportunity to apologise. It would have to wait until the next time he told himself, Thomas laughed sarcastically. That had gone well. Just this morning he had been woken by his frantic housekeeper.

~*~*~*~*MB*~*~*~*~*~

Thomas sighed; it was going to be a long day. The second his feet touched the floor of his chamber there was a rapid pounding at the door. The worried voice of the housekeeper floated through the closed door. He hastily threw on his robe and went to open the door.

Mrs. Grey stood there wringing her hands together looking quite distraught. "I beg your pardon sir, but Miss Lizzy has gone missing. No one can find her anywhere. The nanny has had to make a call to her family; it is Miss Hamilton's day off. I came to inform you right away sir."

"Thank you Mrs. Grey. Send up Warren right away and I shall be dressed and take to the outdoors. You stay here in case she returns while I am searching. If she does come back while I am away, send the footman to find me. I shall start in the park and work my way to the library...those are the only two places she knows of in the city."

"Very well sir. Right away sir." and with that the older woman was off and not a minute later Thomas' valet came through the door to assist him. It was a rushed job, but it would do. The most important thing at that moment was finding Elizabeth.

What would he do if something had happened to her? His children were his whole world. Everything he had done was for them. He had striven to secure their futures, to give them the best education, to improve their situation. Even now he was in the process of finding a school for young Jane to attend in the coming years. Had his pig headed determination somehow endangered his daughters? Had their improved situation somehow become a determinant? He had thought that he would have years before he would need to worry about things like fortune hunters, at least in respects to his girls. He had been careful with them since they had all come to town. He hadn't spoken of them in mixed company, and they were far too young to be out in society. It was general knowledge that he had children. Had someone found a way to use his most precious gift against him? f something had happened to his Elizabeth, his little Lizzy Bear, the light would surely leave this world.

He had been searching for some time when he heard a family laugh. He rushed toward the sound to spy his little girl sitting with a woman. They were leaning against a large shade tree. A completely secluded pond spread out in front of them. After he made a quick assessment of his daughter and found her in no way harmed he turned his attention to the other person with her. She was slim and in her hand she held a book, though from this distance he could not tell the title. When his eyes travelled to her face Thomas froze. There with his daughter was Miss Isabelle Baker.

**THE END**

**Just kidding. April Fools! okay it's a few days late...but it didn't fall on a wednesday so yeah...anyway keep reading. **

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*MB*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Thomas could not believe what he was seeing. Had his first impression of Miss Baker been correct? "Miss Baker! Would you mind explaining to me what you are doing with my daughter?"

Miss Baker stood quickly, "Your daughter? Elizabeth is your daughter?"

Was her surprise because she truly did not know or was it because he had discovered her before she could see it to the desired end? "Obviously," he answered shortly, his tone severe. "Now you have not answered my question. Why are you here with her?"

Her brows wrinkled a little in confusion. "I do not have the pleasure of understanding you sir. I come here every day. Elizabeth has come by several times. I assumed that her parents or at least her nanny was aware of that fact."

"Well you assumed incorrectly. Elizabeth, come we are leaving." He reached for his daughter's hand and pulled her toward him. "I do not want you to leave the house unattended ever again. Am I clear?" He shook her lightly just enough to emphasise his seriousness.

"Yes, papa." Elizabeth answered him in a small voice, alternating between looking between her father and her shoes.

It was the smallness in her voice that brought back his anger. Miss Baker had said that his daughter had been here before. 'Several times' she had said. He could not believe that his daughter was leaving the house without his knowledge. Though he had not spent as much time with them as he did before surely he would be aware if Elizabeth were leaving every day. No it had to be lies. He was not so negligent. Before he could stop himself the words flew from his mouth. "And Miss Baker. What did you expect to gain from this? Did you want my gratitude for "finding" my darling daughter? How did you even lead her here, away from everything and everyone she cares about? I find it appalling that you think so little of yourself that you would use a child as such, to use a man's child as a way of trapping him."

He probably would have said more if he had not looked into her eyes then. She took one step toward him and for the briefest moment Thomas expected her to strike him. "Mr. Bennet, I would ask you to refrain from making such slanderous remarks against my character once again. I had no idea that Elizabeth was your daughter, as she did not tell me her last name and I did not think it mattered much, to be such associated with a little girl. We had only seen each other a handful of times and of those time she was always retrieved by various members of your staff within due course. When she appeared today I had every inclination that it would be the same as before. I was in no way attempting to "trap" you, as you so bluntly phrased. In fact, at this point in time I would be happy to never again see you. You have insulted me in every possible manner." It was at that moment that a tear escaped from her eyes. She quickly wiped it away and turned on her heels. "Good day, sir."

She turned and quickly ran from the pond. He knew he had reacted out of fear and seeing his young missing child with a woman of the ton he had immediately thought the worse. Their lovely conversations just the day before was forgotten, she was just another social climber. The tears had been real. He had injured her, but he was unwilling to completely resolve her of guilt. The voice of his daughter brought his attention back to the present. "Papa why was Miss Isabelle crying? Papa?"

Even though Thomas felt as if his heart was pounding out of his chest he turned his attention to his daughter. "Don't worry Lizzy, I have you now. Did that lady take you here?"

Elizabeth looked truly surprised by her father's question. "No papa. Jane and I came here to feed the ducks a few weeks ago and Miss Isabelle was here. She said it was her special place to read and that she would share it with Jane and me. She said I shouldn't come out alone, but nanny never wants to leave the house and Miss Hamilton wasn't there. She was reading to me from a book about princesses. She left it here. She's my friend, papa. Why was she sad, papa?"

It was his daughter's innocent little words that made him sick. It wasn't a lie. She truly was innocent of what he had accused her of. What was it about that woman that just made him speak whatever was in his head at the moment? He should never have said those things. She was not a common criminal. She was a lady of the first circles, though a rather unique one, it was still the truth. He had abused her abominably. He had insulted her and pushed her, a woman considered to be unbreakable, to tears. How she must hate him now. To accuse her of such things, he was lucky that she did not strike him.

He had done nothing but think of her that whole night and there she was like a waking dream and he lashed out without even thinking. He would find a way to make up for it. His honour demanded that he apologise. But how does one begin to make amends for such behaviour. He quickly lead his daughter back to his home and told her in no uncertain terms that she was not to leave the nursery until expressly told. Thomas took to his library. He began pacing unable to sit idle. Thomas sighed as he stared at the ceiling, his mind for once completely blank.

Sometime in the middle of the night he had come to the conclusion that he needed to make amends immediately. So it was that very next day that he made his way back to the little outcropping where he had found Elizabeth only to be disappointed. Ms. Baker was not there. According to his daughter this was her favourite place. Her safe place. And Thomas could not help but feel like it was his fault that she was not there that day. He stayed for over an hour to no avail. He would have to try the following day.

It was three days before Miss Baker returned to her place in the park. She was already sitting there when Thomas pushed through the little path in the bushes. She did not look at all well. She was much too thin, Thomas thought. And her eyes were dark and ringed as if she had many restless nights. She looked up at him as he came into the clearing, but quickly averted her eyes.

"Mr. Bennet, I assure you I do not have your daughter." She rose and shook out her skirts slightly. Sighing she met his eyes again. There was a sadness there that was unsettling to him. "If you have misplaced her again, might I suggest a lock on the nursery door?"

Thomas straightened his shoulders and tried to begin the speech he had practised at his home some days ago. It would be concise and to the point, but would give her no encouragement that he felt more for her than he did. "Miss Baker, I have something to say…"

However he got no further in his speech. "I think you have said quite enough, Mr. Bennet," Miss Baker said as she sidestepped him.

Thomas only paused for a brief moment before following her. He glanced around him, but thankfully this part of the park seemed well abandoned at this time of day. "I do not have the pleasure of understanding you."

Miss Baker turned so quickly that Thomas nearly didn't stop in time to avoid a collision. Her eyes which had held a misty gray sadness before were as hard as stone now. "Do you not? Perhaps the next time you feel the need to besmirch a ladies good name and reputation…" at that moment she seemed to remember the surroundings and she glanced around and lowered her voice, "you should at least take notice at who is around to hear it. My family and I have been nearly cut because of what you have said. I do not know what I have done to make you hate me so. But you have made your opinion quite clear to everyone. I ask only that you have the gentlemanly dignity to leave me in peace. For if someone were to see us together here it would not be the ending that _either _of us want, I assure you. Good day, sir." she bobbed in a quick curtsey and then all but ran from him.

Thomas didn't know what to say. In fact, he stood there staring at her retreating form for several moments. This would be the second time that he had tried to speak to Miss Baker only to be rebuffed by the lady herself. He turned abruptly and marched across the park and hailed a nearby cab. What he did not need was his mother's firm and disappointed looks. He gave the driver the address of his brother and waited for the carriage to come to a halt. Though the ride was by no means of long duration the end did not come soon enough for Thomas. Her accusations were pounding in his brain. He needed his rational brother to help him sort it all out. He knocked at the front door but wasted no more time waiting to be announced. He left the butler stuttering behind him that he could find the master in his study.

He did not knock on the door before he entered and only briefly glanced at his surprised brother.

"Come in, Thomas." Edward had said with a bemused smile. Thomas grunted in return and continued to pace. "Good lord man, what is the matter? Is it one of the girls?"

"She is by far the most infuriating woman I have ever met." Thomas said confusing his brother even more.

"Who is Thomas?"

"How dare she speak to me that way? Though granted, her reproof is perhaps warranted after our previous exchange. But I had every intention of apologising for misunderstanding her so completely. But if what she said is indeed true...could it be true, Edward?"

"Thomas!" His brother shouted at him. It had the effect of stopping him short. "Who on earth are you speaking of? And will you stop the infernal pacing."

Thomas sighed. "I apologise," he sat down in one of the office chairs. "I just do not know where to begin."

"Thomas, maybe you should start by explaining what and whom you are speaking of."

"Of course." He said but nothing more. Edward was a patient man and guessed that his brother needed a moment to sort through in his own mind. "It is Miss Isabelle Baker."

"I thought you hated her?"

"What gave you that impression?"

"Well, Thomas you were not really shy in your expression of your opinion. Not only of her character but of the others. After her comment to you at the ball you were very much put out. Do you not remember?"

Thomas put his head in his hands as he listened to what his brother was saying. "Good God, then she was right. Tell me, Edward. Did many people hear what I was saying?"

"It is likely that several did. I do remember Maddie being quite put out at your behaviour. I had to listen to a lecture when we arrived back home on how I should not have encouraged you to speak so. How she thought I would stop you, I know not. But she is your sister."

Thomas did not laugh as Edward had expected, he merely looked up at his sister's husband with a sad expression. "If only it ended there, Edward." Thomas then began to explain the whole of the situation to his brother. After he was done his brother sat in shock at his desk. "How does one begin to make amends for such behaviour, brother? I think I have spent too much time alone in my library in the country. I have forgotten how much weight a gentleman's words have in these circles."

Edward seemed to understand at that moment. "So it seems that someone also overheard what you said when you found her with Elizabeth."

"Yes," Thomas said sadly. "And she gave me quite the deserved talking down I assure you. What she must think of me? It is no wonder she did not strike me."

"From what Maddie has said, that is far more her sister's style than Miss Isabelle's. You are lucky then that you slighted the younger and not the eldest."

"I should not have slighted any, Edward!"

"Forgive me; I was simply trying to ease the tension. You are right Thomas. However, if what she told you was true and what you have said has touched her reputation, it will not be as easy as you might think."

"But it is something that he must do, and right away." came a voice from the doorway. "Good morning brother. You left the butler in quite a state, you know? It took me nearly a quarter of an hour to convince him he was not responsible for your bad manners."

Thomas gave a small smile to his sister as she came to sit on the arm of his chair. She placed a kiss on his head like she had often done when they were children. "How do I begin, Maddie?"

"Well, tomorrow you and I will call for tea at the Bakers. You will speak to Miss Isabelle and you will be respectful, and you _will_ apologise for your behaviour. I know you hate to admit your own faults, Thomas, but I'm afraid in this instance you must." Thomas nodded his head sadly. "Next we must tell mother." Thomas started to object to involving his mother but Madeline quickly stopped him. "No, it must be done. Mother shall set to work along with Lady Newberry to quell these rumours. Hopefully their influence will be enough. If you really do wish to make amends we must act quickly."

**End notes:**

**This is my longest chapter to date. A lot happened here. Hopefully I didn't lose any of you. I tried to let you into the head of M****r. Bennet so you could understand why he reacted like he did. ****Obviously there has to be some conflict, just remember that there will be a happy ending. Before I get hate mail Isabelle did say that they've been "Nearly cut" not actually cut****,**** there is still time! Have no fear...but it is going to be a nice uphill battle. I do want to hear from you and reviewers will get teased.**

***these are lines were taken from the original book and the 1998 BBC Mini Series.**


End file.
